Confused to The Max
by SparklesANuna1990
Summary: Dan spends tiime figuring out why Runo and Julie fight everytime he comes around. Not realizing that they both like him, and are at battle.
1. To Runo's House

This is gonna start with Dan.

I got on my bike and jumped off my front balcony. When my bike hit the ground, it started swerving like crazy. I rode my bike all the way to Runo's house. When I got there, I saw Julie planting flowers with Runo. They were all laughing and talking like they were best friends. The last time I saw them, they were arguing the day away!

"Hey, Runo! Hey, Julie!" I said as I stopped my bike in front of them.

"Hey!" They both said at the same time. I looked at Runo. She had this light blue tank top on and these black booty shorts. Her shoes were blue and black. Then I looked at Julie, whom wore a yellow belly shirt and a short black skirt. She had on black flip flops with a sunflower on the spaghetti part that separated the big toe from all the others. They wore their original styles of the ponytail(s). I couldn't help but to check them out! I'm a teen!

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"What does it look like, smart one?" Runo asked. Typical Runo.

"Pretending to be friends." I said sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, but we have always been friends. We just don't agree sometimes." Julie said as she smiled at Runo.

"I don't buy it. What are you doing here anyway?" I said as I put my bike on Runo's porch.

"I just wanted to do some bonding, that's all." Julie replied. She stood up and walked towards me. She put her hand on my chest.

"You wouldn't want to hang with us, do you Dan?" She said in a flirty way. I blushed and rubbed my head.

"Um…actually, I need to talk to Runo." Julie smiled and moved close to my face. I slanted to the side to get away from her. Then I moved her hand and walked towards Runo.

"Yeah, see…I was wondering if maybe…you…would…uh…like…uh…to-"

"Spit it out Dan!" Runo got angry. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. I gulped hard and then looked at the ground.

"Never mind. I'll just leave." I went to my bike.

"Wait!" Runo called after me.

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna come in for some cake?" She said biting the corner of her bottom lip. I couldn't resist saying no. I blew it! My only chance to ask her out.

"Uh….sure!" I said a little nervous. Runo came up to me and grabbed my hand. She smiled sweetly as I blushed. She pulled me in her house. Julie looked highly to upset. She stomped her foot and then walked to the house. All I could think was, _what's her problem._ When we got into the house, Runo's mom looked at me and smiled. Then she looked at Runo and smiled. I looked back at Runo, and she was blushing. Now, what's her problem? They are acting so weird. I just rubbed my head and sat in their kitchen table chair. Julie rushed to sit next to me, and Runo gave her a look. Julie was all smiling in my face and stuff! I just smiled back. Runo sat across from me.

"Julie?"

"Yes Dan?"

"How's your boyfriend, Billy?" She looked surprised.

"Oh…well he went on vacation two days ago. He's not coming back until next Wednesday, though." She said rubbing her head and blushing in embarrassment. Runo blew a raspberry at her and then made a weird noise. Julie turned her head and frowned. I really don't get what their problem is. They are acting so weird!

"So, who's ready for cake?" Runo's mom asked.

"I am!" We all said together.


	2. Chicks Fighting Have Benefits

After we finished having cake, Runo took everyone's plate and washed the dishes. She washed the plates, along with the breakfast dishes. I walked up to her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Uh…I guess I could use some help." Runo said; wiping under her nose. I grabbed the dish towel, and started drying the dishes. I kept looking at Runo.

"Uh…Dan?" I totally forgot that Julie was there. I looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked sweetly.

"No! Dan is busy washing dishes." Runo replied. I looked at Runo. Then back at Julie. Julie pouted at Runo. I laughed. They both looked at me with angry faces.

"Uh…Woah! Girls! Be nice." I said with a smirk.

"I suggest that you calm down Dan!" Runo yelled at me. I looked away and kept drying the dishes. Runo threw the rag in the water and turned to Julie.

"Well, no one asked you Runo! Dan can talk himself!" Julie said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah! Well, I say that Dan _doesn't_ know how to talk himself. Plus, he agreed to dry the dishes with me!"

"I don't care!"

"You will when I do this!" Runo took the dish towel out of my hand and threw it at Julie.

"Woah! Woah! Girls, calm down! This isn't how we handle thi-i-i-i-iiiii-ings!" I said as Julie attacked Runo. I jumped to the side. They started waving their hands all wild and pushing each other.

"Woah! Stop before I tell your mother!" I said to them. They stopped. Then Runo put her hand in the dish water.

"Hate on this, slut!" She yelled as she threw dish water on Julie. Julie gasped.

"Me slut? You're the slut!" She said as she threw a pen at Runo. Runo put her hand in the way of the pen.

"Okay. Really, you guys have to stop." I said as I backed up to the wall. Run walked up and pushed Julie. Julie fell on the dining table. Runo laughed. Julie got up and pushed Runo. Runo went back into the dish water. It made a huge splash and got Runo soaked. This started to get a little…impressive. I couldn't look away. Runo gasped.

"How dare you!" She yelled. Julie's eyes opened wide. She gasped and then ran to her left. Runo ran after her.

"Stop running, and fight me!" Runo yelled. Julie kept running. They ran into Runo's living room. I followed. Runo jumped on Julie's back. Julie turned over. They were smacking each other. This is awesome! I leaned on the wall. For some reason, seeing Runo on Julie was fastinating! Julie reached up to Runo's spaghetti strap and tore it. The strap fell; revealing the side of Runo's bra. Runo ripped off Julie's whole shirt! I laughed and then watched a little more. Julie ripped the front of Runo's shirt in half; now revealing her bra. I couldn't believe it! I ran over to them and grabbed Runo. I pulled her off of Julie. Julie ran towards us; screaming her head off.

"What the heck is wrong with you guy? Why are you fighting?" I said as I held the both of them from each other. Stuff was jiggling everywhere! *Wink* I grabbed them both by the hip and pushed them on the couch.

"Now listen! I'm so tired of you two fighting! You're always fighting for no reason!"

"But there is a reason!" Run yelled back.

"And you two should go cover yourselves up!" I said, not really meaning it. They both got up and went to Runo's room. And I still have to stay here!


	3. Hanging Out With Shun

I sat on the couch, waiting for Runo and Julie to finish getting dressed. Five minutes passed, and they were still in there. I took the remote of the arm of the couch and watched some cartoons. I watched the television forever! After 20 minutes, they finally came out!

"Are you two friends now?" I asked as I turned off the television.

"I guess." Runo said.

"Okay. I'm going home. So…see you two later." I said as I ran out the door.

"Bye, Dan!" The girls said together. I hopped on my bike and headed home. When I got inside, my mother started drilling me!

"Dan! You never clean your room! Get up there and clean it!" My mom yelled at me with one hand on her hip and her finger pointed in my face.

"Alright, ma! Geesh!" I complained as I went up stairs.

"Don't be rude or you won't be eating dessert tonight!"

"Okay, ma." I said with a sigh. I went to my room. Tell me why she was yelling because there was a sock on the floor! I was heated. I picked up the sock and threw it in the hamper.

"Yeah. My room was _super_ messy." I said as I lay on my bed. I heard my computer beep. I sat up and looked at the computer. It was an IM from somebody. I sat in my chair and opened the chat room.

_-Hey, Dan._ It was Shun. I started typing back.

- _What's up Shun?_

_-My mother and I are coming over today. Just a fair warning._

_-Okay. Soooo…what time will this happen._

_-at about 4:00 _

_-okay, see ya soon._

Was how the conversation went. I ran down stairs.

"Dan?" My father said.

"Yes?"

"Did you pick up that sock that was on your floor?"

"Yes!"

"Come here. Your mother and I have to talk to you about something." My father said with a sigh. I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant!" My mom said happily.

"What?" I leaned over the table.

"You're gonna be a big brother." My father said with a huge smile. I just looked at them awkwardly.

"I told you that he wouldn't like it." My dad whispered to my mom. She nudged him and then looked back at me.

"A baby is wonderful Dan." My mom tried to make me understand.

"No. It's all good. It's just that, I'm not gonna be changing any diapers." Dan stated.

"You will if I want you to." My father said. I sighed and then walked out. Why a baby? I'm the only child.

_Ding Dong_

The bell rang. I walked slowly to the door. I opened the door. Of course, it was Shun.

"Hey, Dan!" He said with a smile.

"Hey Shun! Come on in." I said to him and his mother. They came in. My mom stood up and hugged Shun's mom.

"Let's go to my room." I said. We went to my room and we sat on separate bean bag chairs.

"I have to talk to you." I said to Shun.

"What's up?"

"I can't take Julie or Runo anymore! They are always fighting!" I said as I moved my hands up and down dramatically.

"They don't fight around me." Shun said as he grabbed a game controller. I set up the game and we started playing as we talked.

"By the way, did Billy get home yet?" Shun asked.

"Nah! He's still on vacation." I said as I turned the corner in the racing game. Shun shot a bomb at me.

"Dang!" I said in a whisper.

"I think I like Alice." He said to me.

"Nice choice! What's the but?" I asked.

"But…I don't think that she pays enough attention to me to like me back."

"Maybe she's a secret stalker." I laughed and teased as I shot a bomb at Shun.

"Dang! No. I don't think so Dan!" He said as he rammed my car.

"You suck!" I said as I tried to stop my car from spinning out of control.

"I like Runo."

"I know." Shun said with a smirk. I looked at him.

"How?" I was so curious.

"You blush every time she compliments you or choses to help you with anything." He said as he crossed the finish line.

"You bumb!" I said with a sigh.

"Ha! Ha! You lose! Again!" He said teasing.

"Whatever. I command a do over!" I said to him.

"I'm just gonna keep beating you." He said a with a smile.

_Ding Dong _

The doorbell rang again. Shun and I just kept playing the game. All of the sudden, Alice came in.

"Hey, Alice." I said while I turned my car.

"Hey. Hey, Shun." Alice said as she waved her hand.

"Hi. Shun said with a straight face. I looked at him, then back at the television.

"Hey, is Runo around?" Alice asked.

"Nah! She's at home." I said as I turned my car again. Shun tried to ram me, but I dodged.

"Ha! Ha!" I said as I rammed him.

"Ah! You…suck eggs." He said quietly. I laughed and so did he.

"You suck eggs." I said as quiet as he did.

"No. You do, that's why I said it." He said. We were laughing.

"You guys are weird." Alice said as she sat next to Shun. He blushed a little, but hid it quickly.

"I saw that." I said laughing.

"Shut..up!" Shun said as he bombed me when I was right at the finish line!

"Ah! That's just wrong!" I yelled at him as he crossed the finish line before me again. He started laughing.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rung again.

"Who could that be now?" I said as I threw the remote controller on the ground. The next thing we knew, Runo came in. I blushed immediately.

"Hey, everyone." Runo said.

"Hi." We all said together.


	4. The Girls Take Over

Runo came in and walked slowly over to Alice. She looked at me the whole way there. I just ignored her and kept playing the game. I started listening as Alice and Runo started to talk.

"Hey, Runo! I was looking for you."

"Why would you look for me here?"

"You know why." Alice said with a sly smile. Runo blushed.

"Shush! Alice!"

"Sorry. It's just too hard to resist!" Alice said clasping her hands together. Shun was getting ready to ram my car.

"No! No! Shun! Shun! Wait! What the heck! That's so not fair!" I said as I tried to stop from spinning. Shun kept laughing. I tried to listen to their conversation harder as they started to whisper. Of course, they had to go down stairs. Great! I need better snooping skills.

**Runo's POV:**

Alice and I went down stairs. We went to the kitchen, where no one was, and started to talk.

"I think you two will make an awesome couple!" Alice said. I blushed.

"How about you and Shun? I'm sure he eyes you every once in a while."  
"No. He doesn't pay attention to me at all."

"Do you try to make a move?"

"No. I can't. It's too pressuring." Alice said as she put her elbow on the table and put her head on her hand.

"Not even slightly!" I asked giving her my famous "unbelievable" face.

"No."

"Wow, Alice. Just…wow." I said as I turned facing the table.

"Do you want to go flirt with them?" I asked Alice.

"Uh…no. I can't flirt with Shun! He's not going to give me the time of day!"

"How do you know that? I need to teach you some stuff." I said standing up and grabbing her wrist. I pulled her upstairs. Then I stopped in the hallway.

"Now, this is what you do: You walk in there and say 'Hey, Dan.' And then you sit next to Shun and say hey to him after like 5 seconds." I whispered to her as I put up 5 fingers.

"Of course he's gonna say hi back so then you kinda lean into him, but your face will be looking at the game. Make sure you show just only a little cleavage, but enough to make him attract to you." Isaid as I sat on the floor, showing her how I wanted her to sit next to Shun. I had both of my arms on my left side facing the wall (Shun) and my legs going the other way. Alice sat the way I did.

"Good. Then you start to ask him questions about the game, how his day is so far, what he likes to do, and ext." I said as I stood up.

"You got it?" I asked. Alice stood up and looked at me with question.

"What is it now?" I asked with a big sigh.

"I don't want to show my chest. Wouldn't he like me without me showing it?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever. But don't forget to sit in a sexy way. Just like how I showed you." I said with my right index finger up to my face. Alice nodded.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Alice said. I went into the room first.

"Hi guys!" I said happily as I sat next to Dan.

"Hey!" They said as they turned their bodies with the remote. Then Alice walked in. She looked at me. I quickly winked and then she went through with the plan.

"Hey, Dan!" She said as jolly as I did. Shun looked at Alice and then back at the game.

"Hey." Dan said turning his body with the game again. Alice sat next to Shun and leaned into him just as I said.

"Hi, Shun." Alice said even sexier than I showed her how to.

"Hi." Shun said as he paused the game and looked in Alice's eyes. Jack…pot! I leaned into Dan. He looked at me.

"Hey, Dan. Why do you like this game so much?" I asked all sexy like, with my head tilted to the right side.

"Uh…Runo? Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

**Dan's POV:**

I was a little impressed. It was hard for me to not look in Runo's shirt, but I still didn't. I really don't want the punishment that requires me looking in heaven…I mean in her shirt. *Wink*

"Yes. I'm fine." Runo said as she straightened her head.

"Oh. Well then…this game is awesome. It's edu…cating." I said with a smile. Runo laughed at me. I decided to sneak a peek in her shirt since her eyes were closed when she laughed. Awesome was all I could think. I looked at her face quickly when she stopped laughing.

"Sooo…do you want to play?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as she took the controller out of my hands. Then, she booty bumped me over to the right. What in the world! I looked at her as if she had eight-teen heads. She giggled and then leaned over me. This was so freakin' awesome! I blushed as she looked over to Alice.

"Shun? Can you let Alice play real quick?" She asked him.

"Uh, sure." He said as he gave Alice the remote controller. They started a new game and played. Shun looked at me with question. I mouthed I don't know, and then I watched the girls play.

**Shun's POV:**

Dan and I were playing the game while Runo and Alice sat by me talking. I wasn't one to snoop, so I stayed out of their conversation. I got in position to ram Dan's car again.

"No! No! Shun! Shun! Wait! What the heck! That's not fair!" He said when I rammed him. I laughed and went on with the race. All of the sudden, Runo and Alice walked out. I started to stare at Alice's butt. Boy can she switch those hips! Then the door closed and I looked at the game.

"I saw that." Dan said as he rammed me. My car went spinning out of control.

"Ah! Dude! I was off guard!"  
"Ah, nothing! You're eyes were on the screen, therefore it's not called 'off guard'." Dan said as he paused the game.

"And what did you 'see'?" I said looking at him.

"Were looking at Alice's butt." I tried to make up an explanation, but he got me. I just sat there with my mouth open. Dan laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I do that to Runo…and Alice…and Julie…and Chan Lee… and-"

"I get it!" I said with my hands up. Dan pressed start. He threw a bomb at me, but I dodged it.

"Ha! Ha! Not this time Kuso!" I said as I bombed him.

"Come on!" Dan complained as I crossed the finish line before him for the third time.

"I sooooooo demand a rematch! You're just too lucky!" Dan said as he pointed at me. We started the game. Then, Runo walked in saying hi and stuff, and then Alice walked in.

"Hey, Dan!" She said all happily. I looked at her and then looked back. Now I know that she doesn't like me. She sat down next to me. I tried to restrain from blushing.

"Hi, Shun." She said all sexy like. I was so freakin' surprised. I have never heard her so…sexy! I paused the game and looked at her.

"Hi." I said; blushing. Alice stared in my eyes.

"Why do you like this game so much?" She asked me while she put her right hand on my right arm. I looked at her hand and then back at her. Play it cool Shun.

"It's…very…fun and…stuff." I said as she leaned into me. I blushed harder. She looked at me with her soft eyes. I leaned into her. She blushed and then backed up a little.

"Um…I'm sorry about that." I said as I rubbed my head.

"It's okay. I was just…uh…I wasn't trying to…" I turned my head and huffed.

"No need to apologize. I won't speak of this.' I said as I was about to press play. Then Runo tapped me.

"Can you let Alice play real quick?" She asked as she leaned over Dan. I looked at Dan. He looked surprised, but satisfied. I looked back at Runo.

"Sure. I said as I gave Alice the remote. I looked at Dan with question on my face. He mouthed "I don't know". So, we just watched Runo and Alice play. Five minutes later, the doorbell rung again!

"Why is there soooo much company!" Dan said as he turned his hands into claws and put them up to his face.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Marucho?" I asked rubbing my head.


	5. Then Julie Came Over

**Dan's POV:**

I went down stairs and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Who is it, Daniel?" My mom asked

"I don't know. I didn't opened the door yet." I said to her with an attitude.

"Watch it Dan!" She warned me.

"Sorry mom." I said as I opened the door. It was Julie and Marucho.

"Hey guys!" I said with a big smile.

"Hi Dan!" They both said as they came in. Julie hugged me. I kept my arms down.

"Oh, Dan." She said with a sigh. I felt supper awkward. I just let her hug me though.

"Yeah, uh…Julie…let's just go up stairs." I said as nicely as I could. Why do they keep doing this? She let go and then wrapped her arm around mine. I looked at her and laughed nervously. I was just hoping that Runo doesn't fight her again. When we got into the room, Alice and Runo were still playing. Runo paused the game and looked at Julie. Julie gasped.

"Hi Runo. What a coincidence." She said with a smile. Runo shoved the remote in Shun's hands. She got up and walked towards Julie and me. Julie gripped my arm tighter. It hurt like heck! Runo grabbed onto my right arm.

"Come on Dan. You do want to play the game right?" She asked with a smile. Julie growled.

"Please don't fight." I said quickly under my breath.

"Oh, no one's gonna fight…yet." Runo said as she stared at Julie. Julie stuck out her tongue at Runo. Runo did the same. I shook my arm's out of theirs.

"I'm gonna go play the game." I said as I side stepped towards Shun. He looked at me and then laughed.

"Shut up!" I whispered at him. Marucho grabbed the controller from Alice.

"Can I play Alice?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said as she went over to Runo and Julie. All three girls started to have a conversation. I grabbed the other controller from Shun.

"Why are you in a hurry to play? All you gonna do is lose." He said laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Really funny. That's why you suck eggs." I said to him.

"You're the one who sucks the eggs! Not me!" Shun said laughing again. Marucho laughed too. I was heated.

"Whatever Shun. You'll see when I beat you after this." I said to him.

"That's it! I challenge you to a bakugan battle!" Runo yelled out of nowhere. Shun, Marucho, and I looked to see what happened. Runo was pointing at Julie. Julie was as angry as Runo was. I looked at Alice, and she looked super confused.

"What's going on?" Marucho asked.

"I don't know." Alice said with her hands up. Runo and Julie ran out of the house. The rest of us followed.

"Field open!" We all said together. I sat on the ground. Shun sat next to Alice on my right and Marucho sat to my left.

"Gate card set!" Runo yelled.

"Wait! I thought you two didn't battle anymore?" I asked them. They looked at me.

"Oh yeah." They said as they looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Julie asked. I looked at Marucho. Marucho shrugged and then looked at Shun. Shun stood up.

"Bakugan brawl!" He yelled as he threw Wavern on the gate card.

"Wavern stand! Crush that gate card, and end this battle!" He called to her. Wavern smashed her tail on the gate card and broke it. Marucho pressed some stuff on his watch.

"This should do the trick." He said as he pressed the final button. The field was gone and they were back in front of Dan's house.

"Aaaaaaah!" Julie yelled as she attacked Runo. Runo was caught off guard and got knocked down. They started smacking each other. Runo pushed Julie off of her. Shun, Marucho, and I just watched.

"Take this!" Runo said as she smacked the spit out of Julie mouth. Julie held her face where Runo smacked her.

"How dare you?" She said looking surprised.

"How dare you?" Runo said back to her. Julie smacked the spit out of Runo's mouth. Runo held her face.

"Uh uh! No you didn't!" She said as she attacked Julie. They started smacking each other again.

"I'll get your mom." Alice said to me.

"Get popcorn too!" I called to her. Shun nudged me.

"No. Get nachos!" He said. All us boys laughed as we watched the fight.

"This is very interesting." Shun said with a smirk.

"Why do they always fight around me though?" I asked Shun. He shrugged his shoulders and kept watching the fight. I saw Julie reach for the sleeve on Runo's shirt.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled out. Before she could rip the shirt off, my mother came out the house. Bummer!

"You girls get off each other and act like ladies!" My mom yelled. Shun and I got scared. Marucho just looked at my mom.

"Yeah. Act like ladies!" I said folding my arms and acting all serious. My mom slapped me on the back of my head.

"Shame on you Daniel!" She said to me.

"Ow ma! What did I do?" I asked. Shun and Marucho laughed under their breath.

"That's for not stopping the fight!" She said as she pulled me in the house by my ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear. My ear. My ear." I said as I walked in the house behind my mom. I heard Shun and Marucho bust out laughing.


	6. Problems To Solve

My mom pushed me in my room. I sat on my bed and looked at her.

"You stay here young man, or none of your friends will be coming over again!" She yelled as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. I looked at the door.

"You stay in here young man, or none of your friends will come over again." I said mocking her. Then I stuck out my tongue at the door. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to leave. Daniel is in some serious trouble." I could hear my dad say as I just laid there. I looked out the window and saw everyone walking home. I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys! You can't leave yet! Your parents are still here!" I yelled to them. My dad looked at me.

"Oh yeah! That's right. Come on in kids." He said rubbing his head. He's a real smart one. I rolled my eyes at him and then stepped to the side to let everyone in. Was he really going to let them leave while their parents stay here?

"Your dad is really smart, isn't he?" Shun said with a smirk. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, if you say so." I said as we went to the kitchen. We all started to sit down, but Runo didn't have a seat.

"Uh…you can sit here Runo." I said nervously. Runo walked over to me.

"Thanks Dan." She said as she sat in my lap. I gasped and then stared at her. I heard Julie growl from across the table.

"Uh…Runo….I met in the chair. Not on me." I said rubbing my head. Runo laughed and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Dan. Silly me." She said as she stood up. I moved out of the chair and let her sit in it. Why did I do that? Julie starts staring at Runo all mad and stuff. I just looked at the two and then I looked at Shun. Shun shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Runo and Julie.

"That was weird." Marucho said. Julie looked at him.

"Yeah. Someone's being a little naughty. I think SHE should leave." Julie said as she rolled her neck and eyes at Runo.

"I suggest you look that way. That is if you still want your eyes in their sockets." Runo said rolling her neck back at Julie.

"Oh!" Everybody besides Julie and Runo said.  
"Ouch!" I said laughing. Julie looked at me.

"Shut up, Dan!" She slammed her fist on the table.

"Whoa! Chill!" I said as I ran up to Julie and grabbed her arm.  
"If you break this table, I'm gonna die!" I said looking at her. Julie snatched her arm away from me.

"Am I invisible to you or something!" She yelled as she stood up.

"What are you talking about!" I said as I leaned back.

"The only time you ever pay attention to me is when you need something! I'm not to be taken for advantage!" She yelled as she poked my chest.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" I asked as she stormed pass me and upstairs. I looked at Shun.

"I'll go talk to her." Alice said as she ran upstairs. I watched her walk towards the stairs. Then I looked at Shun again.

"Who wants tea?" He said smiling. I smacked my forehead and then sat on Runo's lap.

"Get off me Dan! You're too heavy for this!" She said as she tried to push me off of her. I just sat there thinking about Julie. What did I do? What does she mean that I never pay attention to her? Am I supposed to? All these questions just shot into my head. Runo kept pushing me. I just sat there. Shun and Marucho started laughing. Runo started slapping my back.

"Ow Runo! What the heck!" I yelled as I put more pressure on her legs.

"Dan! Get off!" She cried as she started to push me. I started laughing.

"What? I can't hear you. Stop crying and speak English." I said laughing. She started to cry. This was hilarious.

"Dan! Get off!" She said slapping my back. The slaps started to turn into punches, which really hurt. I stood up.

"Okay. Gosh!" I said as I rubbed my back. Runo got up and slapped me across the face. Shun busted out laughing.

"Damn!" Marucho said and then covered his mouth. We all looked at Marucho and then at the opening that leads to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? Do you want to get us in trouble?" I said rubbing my face. She smacked the taste out of my mouth! Runo looked at me.  
"Don't get mad at him! You're such a jerk Dan!" She said as she stomped her foot. She tried to walk pass me, but I grabbed her.

"Calm down before we get in trouble!" I whispered to her. She had tears in her eyes from when I was sitting on her. She just looked at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Everyone hates you today, huh?" Shun said laughing. I looked at him. I wanted to flick him off but I was holding on to Runo. I looked back at her. She just stared at me.

"Get off!" She said as she yanked herself free. I watched her go upstairs. Shun and Marucho started snickering. I looked at them.

"That's why you both suck eggs." I said as I sat in the chair. They started laughing harder. I pouted and just huffed. They kept laughing.

"You're no ladies' man!" Shun said laughing.

"Shut up!" I said as I threw a napkin at his face. He kept laughing. Marucho wasn't any better. He was laughing and clapping his hands. I just looked at the two in disgust…and they're still laughing! Julie came downstairs and sat in her chair. I stared at her. She was still mad.

"I'm sorry." I said with a sigh.

"Whatever, Dan." She said with a sigh as well. Shun and Marucho stopped laughing.

"This is serious." Marucho said now realizing that things aren't always funny! I looked at him.

"Thank you Marucho for finally realizing that THIS IS SERIOUS!" I said with my arms folded. Shun laughed quietly. I ignored him. I looked at Julie. She rolled her eyes at me and looked to the kitchen opening. I gave her the unbelievable face.

"Julie." I called to her. She looked at me.

"What?" She said with an attitude.

"I said 'sorry'. Which is usually followed by a 'that is okay' or another 'sorry'." I said with my right hand up to my face.

"I'm sorry, too." She said smiling and blushing. I smiled back and then licked my lips. It's a habit! Sometimes…*wink* Julie looked at me smiling. I smiled back again. Shun got up and walked over to Julie.

"You need to stop flippin' out." He said to her.

"Well sorry Shun." She said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"You have anger problems." He said as he punched her on the arm hard.

"Ow! Shun! Get back here!" She said as she ran after him. Marucho laughed.

"Now you have to check on Runo." He said as he sat next to me.

"I know." I said as I thought about the consequences of even making her mad. 


	7. A Broken Moment

I stood up and walked towards the stairs. Runo was standing there. I hesitated to speak. She just stood there, puzzled, and she looked a little…I don't know…weird I guess. She stepped down on the first step coming down. Alice ran down in front of her and grabbed me by my shoulders. She pushed me to the wall where Runo couldn't see us or anyone else.

"Be careful Dan! She's delusional!" She whispered. She looked like she saw a ghost, which made me a little scared. I played it off.

"I got this." I said as I gently put down Alice's hands and walked towards the stairs again.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I hit the ground. Runo was right at the bottom step. I stared at her, stunned and confused. I gulped real hard and then stood up. Runo laughed a little, but returned to be angry after I stood up.

"I'm sorry Runo. I was just foolin' around. Can't you take a joke?" I said to her as I rubbed my head. Runo made an evil face. I could tell that I agitated her.

"Can I take a joke? Can…I…take a…JOKE!" She yelled with her arms tensily at her sides and her head down. She grabbed me by my shirt and put her fist to my face. I tensed up and leaned back.

"You crushed my legs! You call that a joke!" She yelled once more.

"Uh…yeah." I said nervously. What a dummy! I fell right into her trap. She grinned (evilly) and clenched my shirt tighter.

"I'll teach you how to play jokes." She said as she drew her fist back. Crap! I had to get out of this. As soon as I tried to get away, Runo pushed me to the wall and brought her fist around. I was as good as dead. I just closed my eyes and moved my head to the side. 1…2…3…4…I counted how long it'd take her to hit me. I felt it coming like a mistle to a target. 5…I thought as I expected the punch to land already.

"Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes. Runo was staring at me with her cheeks puffed out. She was trying to keep from laughing at me. I growled at her.

"Thanks a lot Runo." I said as I grabbed the hand that still clutched on to my shirt. Runo let go amd started laughing. I looked behind her and saw Shun, Marucho, Alice, and Julie laughing. I blushed in embarrassment and looked at the floor.

"Boy were you scared!" Shun teased.

"I'm so tired of you guys and your stupid pranks. I'm outta here." I said as I walked up stairs. They kept laughing.

"You better come back down, Dan, before Runo gets a hold on you." Shun teased again. I flicked him off and then went into my room. They still laughed, as I expected. This just doesn't get any better. I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling again. I heard a knock on the door.

"Dan. It's Runo." Runo said sadly.

"Go away!" I was so angry.

"I'm sorry. Can I talk to you?" She said as she slid her hand on the door.

"For what?" I said as I turned over in my bed.

"Dan." Runo complained. I ignored her.

"Open the door." She said calmly. I heard noises at the door and I looked at it. I heard a thump on the floor. My eyes opened widely. What is she doing?

"Dan, it's Julie. Open up." Julie said all happy like.

"Go…away!" I said to her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you open this door." She demanded.

"Then I guess you'll be spinning the night, because I'm not coming out until breakfast is ready for tomorrow." I said as I turned over.

"Fine!" Julie said as she stomped down the stairs. I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Dan. It's Runo again. Please open the door." Runo said sadly again. I got up and opened the door and then I quickly closed it.

"Are you happy now?" I asked her.

"Just open the door, Dan!" She yelled at me. I got up and opened the door. Runo came in and sat on my bed. I sat in a bean bag chair.

"Sit by me Dan." She told me. I got up and sat by her.

"I'm sorry. After all, it was just a prank." She said smiling and mocking my words. I shook my head and looked down. Runo grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I looked at her hand then at her face.

"Dan, you're being a hypocrite." She pointed out to me.

" No! You are! Now you know how it feels when someone takes things too seriously." I said as I smiled. She put her head on my shoulder. I blushed a little ad then grabbed her shoulders and lifted her upper body so that it can be straight up. She smiled and so did I. We moved in for a kiss…

"Hey! Are you two making up yet?" Shun ruins the moment.

"Yes…Shun!" I said with a sign of irritence. Shun winked at me and then closed the door. Runo laughed and then stood up. See you later Dan. I think I'm gonna head home." She said as she opened the door. Then she walked out. Dumb Shun! Ruins everything!


	8. My Girlfriend

I went downstairs and looked in the living room. My parents were still talking to Runo's, Shun's, and Alice's parents. I walked to the foyer. I just stood there, thinking about what could have happened. I swallowed my pity for myself and shook my head.

"Hey, Dan!" Shun said. I was so mad at him! I didn't want to look at him.

"What?" I was so aggravated with him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm leaving. So, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the water park with us tomorrow." He told me.

"Uh…I have to ask my mom." I told him.

"Okay. Well, when you make up your mind, tell Runo." He said as he walked to the living room. Then Runo followed him. I didn't even know that she was even there. She smiled at me and blushed as she walked by. Then Julie and Alice followed her. Julie stopped and walked up to me.

"Dan, guess what!" She told me as she jumped up and down.

"Billy's coming home! He's coming tomorrow!" She said still jumping.

"Awesome!" I said with my thumbs up.

"Sorry if I was a bother. I just get so lonely when Billy leaves. He soothes my heart." She said with a dreamy sigh. I laughed. She kissed my cheek and went into the living room. Marucho came out.

"Are you going to the water park with us?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have to ask my mom." I told him.

"Okay. We're leaving. Bye." He said. I waved. I leaned on the foyer wall. After about nine minutes, everyone and they're parents were heading out the door. My parents were replying to the others' with their byes. I just watched as they left. They all waved goodbye to me when they got to the door. Runo blew a kiss before she left. From then that, I feel that we are going out now. I hope that there will be no more wars! My dad smiled at me when everyone was out the house.

"You go Dan! That's my boy!" He said as he stated dancing. Mom just looked at him.

"Honey. No." She said to him.

"Come on!" He said. My mom just shook her head.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. I guess they realize that I like Runo. I ran to my room. I turned on the television. All I could think about wad Runo.

"Okay Dan. Turn off the TV. Goodnight." My mom said.

"Goodnight." I said to her. When I turned off the TV, my mom turned off the light. I went to sleep.

I woke up rubbing my stomach as I walked down the stairs. I went into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. What's for…breakfast?" I said as I realized that my mother wasn't inside the kitchen cooking my breakfast.

"Where's mom?" I said to myself.

"Dad?" I called out. There was no answer. I wonder where they could have gone. I rubbed my eyes and kept rubbing my stomach. I opened the fridge to see that there was nothing in it! My stomach was yelling for food! I went insane. I started talking to myself.

**P.S-**Very embarrassing moment!

"What happened to all the food! Who took it? How can they leave me starving!" I ran towards the pantry. I felt something wet and I slipped on it and slid into the pantry door; I was screaming the whole time with my legs kicking in the air. Boom! My butt slammed right into the door. I stayed on the floor groaning in pain. I pushed myself off the door and sat up. My back, head, and my butt was hurting! I tried to get up, but I slipped on the water again. Thank god that I didn't slide this time, but I did fall on my knee. Where did this water come from? The phone started to ring. I started to crawl to the counter. Every movement hurt like crap! I reached on the counter for the phone.

"Al…most….there." I said to myself as I struggled to stand up. I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daniel! It's mommy. Your father and I went to go see if I was really pregnant, and I am! Isn't that awesome?" My mom said all happy. Mean while I'm dying in the kitchen!

"Mom! I'm starving! Where are you guys?" I yelled through the phone.

"Get dressed, because we are coming to pick you up. We're going to eat out for breakfast. By the way, watch out for the water that your dad spilled on the floor and didn't clean up!" My mom said. Now she tells me.

"Well, it's too late for that." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind." I told her.

"Well we are on our way, so hurry up." She reminded me. I hung up the phone and stood up fully. I started to walk towards the opening. I was slipping on the water as I walked, but I didn't fall. Why would he spill water on the floor and not clean it up? What a jerk! I ran up the stairs. As soon as I got to the top, I missed the last step and I went face down on the floor. Then I started sliding down the stairs. I grabbed the rail and tried to keep from sliding all the way down. This was terrible! Now my face, stomach, ribs, chest, back, head, and but hurts! I flipped myself over and sat on my butt, which hurts! I just sat there groaning in pain. I couldn't believe how the morning started!


	9. Breakfast and A Kiss

I got dressed and ready to go out to eat. The phone rang again. I slowly walked to the phone, still in pain. I answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said with a huge sigh.

"Hey, Daniel. We are in some traffic. So, just relax for now." My mom told me. WTF! I busted my butt a thousand times, I'm starving, and they want me to starve some more! I swallowed my anger.

"Whatever." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I can't control this. You know that if I could I would." She said sadly.

"I know mom. Just….just get here as fast as you can okay?" I tried to make her feel better. I heard her sigh.

"Okay. Just don't be upset, Dan." She hung up the phone. I stayed on until I heard the dial tone. I sighed and then hung up the phone. I can't live like this! Looking on the bright side, I won't have to see my mom do yoga anymore. I sat on the steps and leaned on the wall. The doorbell ranged. As dumb as this seemed, I said it anyway.

"Come in." Why would I say that? I wasn't prepared to fight a robber or serial killer. I was in pain and extremely lazy at the moment. I swallowed hard as the door opened. It revealed a girl's shoe and foot. The shoe was a baby blue high heal. It was toe-out shoes, and the ties were painted baby blue as well. I looked up to see Runo's face.

"Runo?" I asked.

"Hi, Dan. I'm going with you guys to breakfast." She told me.

"Okay. Just sit over here." I patted the step I sat on.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna see what you got in the kitchen." She told me.

"There's nothing in there." I told her. She rolled her eyes and stepped in the house. She had on a baby blue dress that came to her knees and a white cover up on it. It all matched her hair so well. She seemed to shine before me. I was really impressed. She walked towards the kitchen. I just watched her as she went. Then it hit me!

"Runo! Don't go…." I heard a big bump and Runo screaming. I ran towards the opening and saw that she was sliding right towards me. I screamed with Runo. She hit my legs and I fell on her. We slid all the way towards the living. When we got to the carpet, we were jerked up and flipped to where Runo was now on top of me. It hurt so much that I didn't even notice how close we were. I couldn't move. I was surely bruised up now!

"Uh…Dan? Are you okay?" Runo asked me.

"No! My body is aching!" I said to her. She tried to get up but she fell back on me. Then, I blushed in realizing what's going on in this picture.

"Runo?" I called to her.

"What?" She said as she laid her head on my chest.

"Did you notice that you are…um…on top of me?" I pointed out to her. She tried to push herself up again.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to…" She said straining to get off of me. She was two inches away. She tried to put her feet in it, but they pushed her up and she fell back on me, putting her face closer to mine. She blushed. I couldn't look at her. I turned my head. I slid to the side, and Runo moved the opposite way. We were now both on the floor. I looked over to her.

"You're heavy." I told her. She laughed and then rolled to her side. She grabbed my face and turned my head to where I was looking at her. It was not until then that I noticed how close we were. We moved closer and closer into each other. Runo moved her hand from my face and then put both of her hands on the floor. She pushed herself up.

"Don't strain yourself." I told her.

"I have to get up." She told me. She got to her feet and then fell on the couch.

"Now you get up, Dan." She told me. This wasn't the time. Especially right when we were about to kiss! I put my hands on the floor and easily pushed myself up in one try. Runo gasped.

"How come you didn't try getting u before?" She asked.

"Because I was trying to enjoy a moment." I said as I sat next to her.

"Dan…do you…do you want to…I don't know…kiss?" She asked me. She started to blush. I wanted to play with her head.

"No." I told her. I could tell that I hurt her, because she tightened her fist near her heart and then looked away. As tears started to form in her eyes, I grabbed her face and kissed her. After 2 seconds into the kiss, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I was in heaven! I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She waited for me to say something, but I didn't.

"Dan!" She yelled at me.

"What?" I said.

"You can't do that! You have to do something." She informed me. I laughed and rubbed my head.

"Sorry. I just thought that maybe…" I was cut off by her kiss. I could tell that she didn't want to stop, because every time I'd move back she'd move forward. So I moved into her. Then she pulled away from me.

"Runo!" I said to her. She laughed.

"We can't kiss forever, Dan." She told me.

"Then we could have ended it when I did." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, Dan." She said. The door opened, and my mom stepped in.

"Oh, great. You're here!" She said to Runo.


	10. Eating at Last!

I looked at my mom's smile and I knew what she was thinking.

"Mom, no." I said to her.

"What? I haven't done anything…yet." She said with her hand on her mouth. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Runo. She was laughing. I smiled at the thought that she was happy. I stood up and wiped myself off. I reached my hands out to Runo. She looked at me in question.

"Don't you want to get off the floor?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Sure I do." She said as she grabbed my hands. I helped her up and she hugged me as soon as she got on her feet. I blushed and felt a little embarrassed since my mom was like right there!

"Uh…Runo?" I didn't put my arms around her. I just let her hug me. She turned her face to my neck and whispered "Aren't you gonna hug me back?" I was frozen by her words. This was really unexpected, but I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her slim body.

"Aww! Look at my Danny growing up!" My mom yelled. I heard my dad's footsteps running in the house.

"Whoa, Dan! That's my boy!" My dad cheered. This was so embarrassing. I could hear Runo quietly laughing.

"We should stop now before they call in the whole neighborhood." I whispered to Runo. She laughed and let go.

"Go Dan! Yeah! That's my son! That is my SON!" My dad kept cheering. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at my parents.

"Are we going now, because I'm starved?" I asked them. My mom was looking all teary eyed and crap.

"Okay Danny. If that's what my big boy wants." She said crying. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, don't cry…and my name is Dan." I complained. My dad was so happy. He was fighting his excitement. I could tell by the way he couldn't stand still. We all started walking out the house and to the car. We drove to some weird place that was actually titled "Breakfast". I smacked my forehead and shook my head.

"Okay, we can go eat now!" My mom said, still crying! I laughed at her and then got out of the car. I walked to the other side and opened the door for Runo. She stepped out smiling harder than ever. I smiled back and afford her my arm. She grabbed onto my arm and held on so tight that I thought that she was going to cut off the circulation. My mom looked back at us and cried even harder.

"Oh, my baby boy is growing up!" She started to cause a scene. I rolled my eyes again.

"Mom, you're causing a scene." I whispered to her.

"I don't care. Just look at you! You're growing up so fast! I feel like-"

"It was only yesterday when I was bottle feeding you, yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we go in now without you crying?" I interrupted her.

"Fine! Let's go then!" My mom said as she wiped her eyes. Runo held on tighter to my arm and put her head on my shoulder. I could hear her laughing the every time my mom spoke. When we got in the place my mom started crying, AGAIN!

"T-table for f-four please." She cried to the waiter. My dad grabbed her shoulders and smiled at the waiter.

"Sorry. She's just a little upset about the fact that our son is on his first date." He informed the guy.

"No problem. I've seen this a million times!" The guy smiled. Runo kept laughing. I started to laugh, too.

"Oh, and about the seating, we'd like to have two tables for two each." My dad added. I stopped laughing and looked at him. He looked back at me and winked. I'm so glad he was here. Mom would have made us sit with her.

"No problem. Right this way." The waiter said as he showed us to our tables. Runo kept gripping tighter to me every time we got closer to our tables.

"Runo, don't put a blood clot in my arm, please." I told her. She laughed.

"Sorry, Dan." She apologized, but her grip remained tight. I sighed and then ignored her grip.

"Here are your tables and menu's. Have a great time!" The waiter said. I think he was high because he was really happy. Runo and I sat at our table and the first thing that I did was look at the menu. I want me some chocolate chip pancakes! Thank god that it was on the menu! I felt Runo grab my hand and I put down the menu.

"What?" I asked her. She wasn't smiling as usual. Right then and there I was thinking that something was wrong.

"I'm afraid." She hung her head down.

"What?" I asked again. She smiled and chuckled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She let my hand go and looked at her menu. I gave her a look.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She put the menu down and looked at me.

"Yes, I am sure." She put her menu back up to her face. I slowly put up my menu and pretended to look at it.

"Hello. My name is Marie and I'll be your server for today." A waitress said as she arrived to our

"What?" I whispered to her as if the waitress couldn't hear me. She gave me an evil look and I looked at the waitress and smiled.

"Hello. I would like some chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice." I looked at Runo at the last word. She gave me a fake smile and looked at the waitress.

"I will have banana nut pancakes with orange juice, and make sure that you don't bring a side of PERVERT with you!" Runo looked at me when she yelled pervert. I put my hand on my face and smiled at her. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Okay…well then, I'll be back with that." Marie went over to my mom and dad's table. I took a deep breath and stared at Runo. She was mad! I could tell by the way she avoided looking at me the whole time we waited. I kept making noises and touching her arms to aggravate her. She kept smacking my hands every time I touched her. I kept laughing.

"Dan, I'll kill you! This isn't funny." She whispered. I kept laughing. Then I stopped messing with her when the waitress came with our breakfast.

"Yes! Finally! Time to eat!" I yelled. Runo kicked me.

"Okay, I didn't do anything this time." I said to her.

"You're embarrassing yourself, Dan." She warned me. I looked around and saw a bunch of people looking at me. I turned my head in embarrassment. Runo laughed. Marie put our food and drinks on the table and then went over to my parents' table. I poured a bunch of syrup on my pancakes and dug in. Runo was eating her food all lady like, and she tried to get me to have some table manners. I ignored her and finished my breakfast. She rolled her eyes at me and finished her food. I chugged my orange juice and then wiped my face with a napkin. I sat there waiting for everyone to finish eating. I looked over to my parents' table and saw that they were the older reflection of me and Runo. Dad was eating his pancakes like a beast, and mom was sitting there all lady-like. I laughed at the resemblance.

"What's so funny?" Runo asked.

"Look at my parents. They remind me of us." I pointed out to her. She looked at them and covered her mouth. She was trying to keep from laughing.

"You know it's true. I know you want to laugh." I teased her. She busted out laughing and so did I. I stood up and stretched. Runo got up to and then walked over to me and grabbed my arm and held on tight. We walked over to my parents.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yes we are!" My dad cheered. I rolled my eyes at him and headed for the front exit. I am now…the man! I have the girl, and…and…well that's it.

Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
